


To thine own self be true

by caitpaige101



Series: all things philkas [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cute boyfriends just being fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Lukas takes a look at his relationship and couldn't be happier at what it has become.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tahdah new day new fic. Hope you enjoy.

The boys were sat in what they now called thier barn doing home work. Thier playlist playing softly in the background. Both boys hummed along quietly trying to focus. 

Lukas looked over to philip who was trying to do some physics but getting nowhere. He smiled to himself. 

He never thought his life would be like this. He thought he would grow up marry a woman have children and take over the farm but now..well he knows some of that won't happen. Yet kept hope alive that maybe one day he will get married and have children just with a guy. Well Philip. 

Every time he saw philip hos heart raced. Every time since thier first meeting and he hopens everytime until thier last. He lies awake and thinks about his future but he always imagines Philip is there with him. 

At collage he will be studying something that will at least get him a qualification so he can fall back on something and Philip studies photography. Lukas buys him the best camera wanting Philip to have everything he deserves.

still looking at his boyfriend who has a pencil in his mouth and looks so cute Lukas realises he doesn't want this to ever end. He want to look over his shoulder and see Philip by his side. He wants to wake up knowing Philip is at thier barn waiting for him. 

"Lukas are you alright?" He hears Philip ask taking him out of his day dream

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking," Lukas shugs moving close to his boyfriend and giving him a quick kiss "mm need help?" He asked pointing to Philips homework

"Yeah.I don't get what it means or what equation to use." He said with a small pout that makes Lukas' heart burst.

As they sat in the barn lukas knew for sure what he wanted with his life- he wanted to live it with Philip

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on any of my soctal media. Keep updated on fics or just my general life.   
> Snapchat/Instagram: caitpaige101   
> Tumblr: cait-p@tumblr.cm   
> Twitter: @caitpaige101


End file.
